1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system provided with at least two of the functions in which a copying function to print the image information of originals read through a scanner on papers, a function to transmit such information by facsimile, a function to transmit such information by network communication, and a function to record such information on recording media such as optical disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,762 (Jun. 26, 1990), a data processing system is provided with a function to print the image information of originals read through a scanner on papers, a function to transmit such information by facsimile, a function to transmit such information by network communication, and a function to record such information on recording media such as optical disks. In other words, the data processing system can output the identical image information using a desired function by presetting or selecting it.
For example, to copy an original, transmit it by facsimile communication and then network communication in this order using a conventional data processing system, a user will place the original on an original table of a scanner first. Subsequently, the user will select a copy mode, set a number of copies and then operates a start key on an operation panel.
As a result, the original on the original table will be read, and the resultant image information will be stored in an image information memory. At the same time, the image information will be copied on a paper. After the completion of the copy, the user will select a facsimile communication mode, set transmission destination information (phone numbers, abbreviated numbers preset in accordance with specific phone numbers, and so on), end then operates the start key.
As a result, the image information stored in the image information memory will be transferred by facsimile in accordance with a specified facsimile communication procedure. After the completion of the facsimile communication, the user will then select a network communication mode, set transmission destination information (network addresses of transmission destinations, ID codes preset in accordance with specific network addresses, and so on), and then operates the start key.
As a result, the image information stored in the image information memory will be transferred by network communication in accordance with a specified protocol.
Thus, to output the image of the identical original by a plurality of different methods using a data processing system, it is required to operate the operation panel to set information required for the execution of the desired output function each time.
As mentioned above, the conventional data processing system enable not only the copy of the identical original but also the output by facsimile or network communication, which makes them very effective in delivering the identical document to a plurality of destinations. However, they call for troublesome operations special for each output function. For the conventional data processing system, in addition, an output function cannot be started before the completion of the preceding processing, and this waiting time in operation makes them inefficient.